thomas_the_tank_engine_and_friends_youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Human Characters in the Television Series
This list is for human characters who only appear in the Television series, listed in chronological order. For characters that first or only appear in the Railway Series see: Minor Human Characters in the Television Series. For characters that appear in either the annual stories or the magazine stories see: Minor Human Characters in the Annual Stories or Minor Human Characters in the Magazine Stories, respectively. The Storyteller The Storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspiration for a story. Thomas, However, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Appearances The Injured Sailor After he injured his hand during the regatta, Harold brought him to Duck and Duck to Bertie, who then took him to The Hospital. Appearances Television Series * Season 3 - All at Sea The Quarry-master The Quarry-master was in charge of China Clay works. When a rock-slide started at the quarry, the quarry-master was nearly left behind, but he clamered aboard one of the trucks just in time. Appearances Television Series * Season 3 - One Good Turn The Elephant Keeper The Elephant Keeper is the keeper of the circus elephant. Appearances Television Series * Season 4 - Henry and the Elephant The Portly Man The Portly Man, Jem Cole, Farmer Trotter and two other men went on a search for Duke. He found Duke after accidentally falling through the roof of his shed and landing on his saddletank. Appearances Television Series * Season 4 - Sleeping Beauty The Firelighter The firelighter is a specialist workman who helps out with lighting fires for steam engines. He wears a blue coat, white shirt, black tie and brown overalls and cap. The Firelighter once came to see why Gordon's fire would not light. He then found out that there were "gremlins" in Gordon's fire. Appearances Television Series * Season 2 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin The Special Visitor The Special Visitor came to the Island of Sodor to build a new playground for the children as their old one had closed. He, along with the Fat Controller, utilised Harold to see possible areas for the new playground. As a result, rumours spread amongst the engines that they were to be replaced by Harold, but these were found to be untrue after Gordon's accident in a tunnel. From the crash, he found the perfect sand for the new playground and everyone smiled. Appearances Television Series * Season 5 - Thomas and the Rumours * Season 6 - It's Only Snow * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy and his crew found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers and a flat truck. The delighted bride thanked the engines and gave Percy a kiss, much to Thomas' laughter. Appearances Television Series * Season 5 - Happy Ever After Harry Topper Harry Topper runs a fair on the Island of Sodor. He was only mentioned on a banner. Appearances Television Series * Season 5 - Make Someone Happy Tiger Moth's Pilot Tiger Moth's pilot is a show-off who has a reputation for flying too low. He later got his comeuppance after he crashed into a haystick. the Fat Controller requested the pilot be grounded. In his second appearance, he piloted The Hot Air Balloon for the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt but accidentally crashed into a tree. Appearances Television Series * Season 5 - Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Season 7 - Harold and the Flying Horse The Lighthouse Keeper The lighthouse keeper is in charge of warning ships that get too close to the rocky shore. In his first appearance, he warned Thomas of eroded tracks on the coastal route, Once a fuse broke in the lighthouse, so Salty suggested to the lighthouse keeper that Fergus' flywheel be used to power the generator. Appearances Television Series * Season 5 - Something in the Air * Season 6 - No Sleep for Cranky * Season 7 - Bad Day at Castle Loch * Season 10 - Seeing the Sights * Season 11 - Thomas and the Lighthouse The Railway Road These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very muck alike. Appearances Television Series * Season 6 - Harvey to the Rescue * Season 7 - Bulgy Rides Again * Season 8 - Spic and Span * Season 11 - Thomas Sets Sail * Season 12 - Steady Eddie The Coaling Plant Manager The Coaling Plant Manager is in charge of The Coaling Plant.